Friends
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Things are getting normal and the organization has gained a new member. What happens whan Xion tries to run away. Again.


**Hey guys. Eternal here. This story was spawned from an RP I was doing with my friend Saku. I find it a highly effective way to write stories and I hope you really enjoy it! ^_^**

**Friends**

Ashlex looked at herself in the mirror. She was a nobody with shoulder length brown hair that was cut in layers and vivid blue eyes that shimmered in the light. She had long since gotten over wearing her hood. She tied her black converse shoes and headed out the door to the living room. Seated in one corner was Zigbar and Luxord with a bear and playing cards; and on the other, Axel and Larxene arguing.

'Where did you put it Axel! I swear my kunai are itching to cut up your face!" shrieked the blond nymph.

"What? I didn't take whatever you're looking for!" He said this with a smirk creeping across his face.

The argument continued and Ashlex walked over to the sign where Siax usually stood. It read: Vacation day.

What was she going to do today?

Ashlex's face lit up when she saw Xion and Roxas sitting on one of the couches.

She heard them discussing what to do. Ashlex sighed. She didn't really know Roxas and Xion too well. 'Worth a try...' she thought.

"Hey, guys!" Ashlex said, trying to sound as cheerful as a nobody could.

"Hey." they said together. Awkward silence fell between them all. Xion and coughed and said:

" Ashlex, um... Roxas and I were going to go have ice cream." Xion glanced at Axel. "I don't think Axel would mind."

Roxas whispered, "He's probably just going to sleep today." Xion giggled.

Though Axel was across the room he yelled "I heard that!"

"Well it's true!" Roxas shouted back.

"Come on guys!" Xion urged," Let's go get some ice cream!"

They were sitting on the tower balcony with sea salt ice cream held firmly in their hands. The tension seemed to ease a bit as the three laughed together as they made fun of the various members. The sun was starting to sink causing the sky became tinged with red.

"Hey, Ashlex." called Roxas.

"What?"

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" Roxas asked giggling.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"-because red is the color that travels the farthest." interrupted Axel. "Thought you could steel my line shorty? I see you went to our spot with out me and brought the new girl."

"I'm sorry." apologized Ashlex. The red head had always intimidated her.

Axel laughed and waved her off with a hand.

"That's OK, you're welcome here anytime."

All four continued to eat their ice cream in happy bliss. Ashlex listened passively while Roxas and Xion talked. That red head was slight intriguing. The way he looked at her... no, she was only imagining things. He was probably too old for her anyway... but man, that red hair was just soooo irresistible. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Roxas asked her a question.

"Hmmmm, what?" Asked Ashlex confused.

"You looked kinda funny, what were you thinking about?" Asked Roxas.

"Was it Axel? Do you think he's cute or something, cause if you do..."

"Not." said Ashlex unconvincingly. Her face had gone red with embarrassment. Roxas still stared at her and she turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Hey guys, I told Marly I'd help him water his plants, so I'll see you guys later."Xion gasped as she stared at her watch.

Ashlex was getting a little nervous and she didn't have a legitimate reason to leave. Roxas was still staring at her. She was well aware that she was sitting next to a 15 year old teenage boy that wasn't ugly by any means. If she looked closer, his blue eyes were almost the same color as her own. His brown hair was laid in a messy disarray. But what did she know was that he probably just though of her as another member. No one important.

"I-I-I hav-ve to g-go too..."

Roxas looked at the sky. It was basically dark. He sighed. " Well,... guess I'll RTC too."

He threw his ice-cream stick to the ground. He watched it fall down...

Xion was in her room, looking out the window. Kingdom Hearts was growing rapidly. Her face was full of worry. Her gaze went to her shoes. ' What am I so worried about...' she thought. 'Maybe I just need some company.' She walked to Roxas's room. Before knocking, she stopped. 'Not boy company... girl company.' She nodded to herself. 'Larxene... no way! Hmmm... Ashlex.'

She walked down the hall. She knocked on Ashlex's door.

Ashlex sat on her bed thinking about things that only a girl would think about, guys, when she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ashlex called wondering who it was.

Xion's head poked through. She sat on Ashlex's bed and looked at her shoes, then at Kingdom Hearts outside Ashlex's window. "Sorry, I ah... needed to talk to someone... not Roxas." Ashlex nodded. She understood.

"Have you had a glimpse of that... imposter? He wears a coat like us...Never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up." Then, her gaze went from the window straight to Ashlex's eyes. Xion had a dead serious face on. "Have you ever thought of running away from the Organization?" She said it quickly.

Ashlex was startled by the sudden closeness between her and Xion. She guessed that being the only other girl besides Larxene (but who would ever go to her to talk about girl things?)

"Honestly, no. Ashlex replied. 'But I only just got here, so I'm still trying to figure things out. All I know is I was lost, and Xemnas gave me purpose. For now that's all I need. What's troubling you?"

Xion's hope had dropped a level. Hearing how stupid her question sounded, and Ashlex's response... it took her a minute to collect herself. "I... ah... ya know." she stammered.

_There has to be someone I can tell my... thoughts to._

"Er- well, maybe you'll understand, a little later on. Heh." Xion said, smiling as innocently as possible. Xion got up from the bed. Took one more look at Kingdom Hearts, and said Good-bye to Ashlex.

Ashlex couldn't tell what Xion was thinking. But it was obvious something was wrong. If she wouldn't confide in her, who else would she turn too? It was getting late but sleep wouldn't come, so as usual, Ashlex stood up to roam the castle. Her footsteps were muffled by the carpet, and her feet led her to the common room where Kingdom Hearts hung bright.

"So I see you came again. It seems to have a calming effect does it not?"

Ashlex turned around to see Axel with his flaming red hair and sly smirk on his face, leaning against the door frame. She blushed as she answered him.

"Kind of. My feet just take me here."

"Yea, me too. Life in the castle can be suffocating sometimes. But anyway, I'm going to head back to my room. Maybe I'll catch you later?"

His eyes held a questioning look that Ashlex wanted to take to mean something more but that was too much to wish for.

Roxas heard someone walked down the hall. He stared at Kingdom Hearts.

Tearing himself away, he peeked outside. When he saw Axel's familiar face he snuck back inside. Then, when he heard the footsteps pass up the door he stuck his head out again He quietly padded down the hallway, into the common room.

For the second time that night Ashlex jumped.

"Oh, it's only you Roxas. What are you doing out here?"

Roxas made a nervous laugh. "I saw Axel had come from this way."

He looked at Ashlex closely for the first time.

"Ashlex..." Roxas started.

"Do you remember your past?" Then, Roxas's gaze went to Kingdom Hearts.

Ashlex tried to think that far back. She had glimpses of people. A girl with short black hair, the best friend she had left behind.

"No, I can't remember much. Just a girl. I think she was my best friend once."

"Oh..." Roxas said, disappointed about the lack of information.

"Yeah... I don't remember anything. Neither does Xion. That's what makes us unique nobodies." Roxas took one last look at Kingdom Hearts.

"I'll be getting back to bed." He said embarrassed.

Roxas was going to check up on Xion. When he opened her door, she was opening

a corridor of darkness. "Xion!" he exclaimed.

She turned around startled, and then ran into the corridor, and it disappeared in a puff of black, swirly smoke with Xion.

"What do I do?" he exclaimed.

Then he ran to the common room, hoping Ashlex was still there.

Roxas had left after a bout of awkward silence. Why did that always happen to her? Three times today as it seemed. She dwelled on her thoughts for a minute before Roxas came rushing back into the room panting. 

"Ashlex!" he exclaimed. "Xion- she-" He huffed.

A tear escaped from his cheek. "Oh..." he wiped it off his cheek, and resumed to explaining. "Xion, she just left... and I don't think she's coming back..."

Roxas waited for Ashlex's reply.

A member leaving was never a good thing. She hadn't been here long enough to know the punishment for leaving but she figured it wasn't good.

"Maybe we should try and rescue her. I don't think we can do it alone. Is there anyone we can get to come with us?"

"Um... Axel." Roxas thought aloud. Then, Roxas remembered the last time Xion had escaped.

"I don't know... last time Xion left, Axel, he-" then he stopped. "I guess it's just you and me, right?"

"Ok then, where do you think she'll go?"

Ashlex got off her bed and slipped on her black converse shoes and twisted her red bracelet nervously.

"What keychain should I use? How long will we be gone? Let me see how much munny I have. 1000m, will that be enough?"

Ashlex always thought of the practical things that would be needed.

"I think you'll be fine with the things you have!" Roxas said anxiously. "Last time we found her, she was at Twilight Town... maybe we should start there." Roxas lifted his hand and the Dark Corridor appeared.

Axel hadn't fallen asleep after leaving Ashlex. Something felt strange... but, he never

really trusted his feelings. They were too unpredictable and probably not real. Sighing he lifted up off his bed to find out what the disturbance he was feeling was.

Ashlex shrugged and followed the nobody into Twilight Town. Everything seemed to be quiet and nothing stirred in the usually bust streets. This was her first time outside of the castle since she's awoken, except for the few missions she had recently started to go on. Those however were not enough to keep her from getting lost. Now she found that she was alone. Where had Roxas gone? She had no idea. She followed the tiny dotted path until she reached a lone sandy lot.

Roxas had reached Twilight Town, but he'd never been separated from a comrade before.

"Ashlex?" he called into the quaint town. "Maybe, I should start looking by myself..." he said to himself aloud.

He started heading to the huge hole in the wall that led to a dark woods. Maybe Xion was here...

He went to the abandoned mansion, white and the gates were locked as usual. Roxas walked up hopelessly to the gates and shook them to where they rattled. He looked to the right. A memory flooded in, when he and Axel had been fighting a huge, heartless lizard. Xion had been hiding in the bushes, and admitted she couldn't us the keyblade.

That seemed like years ago.

"What am I doing..." Roxas said aloud. "I need to find Ashlex first!"

Ashlex saw purple flames shoot up blocking the entrances/exits to the lot. A large purple suit of armor jumped out of the sky. She was a beginner. There was no way she would be able to beat this thing. But there was no way for anyone to get in.

Roxas ran to the town's center, where all the shops were. He heard a loud clanking noise coming from the Sandlot. He raced to there, seeing Ashlex alone, with the Large Armor. Roxas could do nothing except watch from the side lines and possibly give her tips.

Ashlex felt her keyblade flash into her hands. It was a multi-colored thing with flames spouting out the end. She held it firmly. With a swish of her hand she cast blizzard to freeze the foe for a few seconds while she attacked it ferociously. She had to avoid the suit of armor's spinning attacks, which were coming straight after her. She barley manages to dodge it before she was on the offensive again striking the head as quickly as she could.

In the next instant its hands and feet detached themselves from the body and came at her. She started with the left foot and beat it down. She was getting tired and she only had one potion with her. Should she use it now or wait? She didn't know.

Roxas was amazed by Ashlex's ability with the keyblade. But the keyblade, he hadn't seen anything like it! _Girls always get the good stuff..._ he thought to himself quickly.

If only he could go in and help, they'd have more time to look for Xion.

"Come on... you can do it!" he said to himself. The feet were both defeated when he realized how exhausted Ashlex looked. "Her health, it's low!" he exclaimed to himself.

A corridor of darkness appeared in the battle. Axel ran out of it.

"Axel!" Roxas was surprised Axel had randomly came out of nowhere.

Ashlex was panting hard now. Black dots were dancing in front of her eyes. Then, she heard the unmistakable whoosh of the dark corridor opening. Axel had come to her rescue. With his help, she quickly defeated the suit of armor. Now that the impending danger was gone, and Ashlex had gathered the hearts, Axel turned to her and spoke.

"What are you and Roxas doing on an unauthorized mission?"

Roxas ran out to the Sandlot.

"Roxas!"

Axel turned to Roxas. Roxas stopped running and back away a little.

"You know what happens when- I would only expect this from Xion, maybe even Ashlex."

"I'm sorry... but Xion she-" Roxas looked at Ashlex, then Axel "Xion's ran away again."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because the last time, you went way over board!"

"Can't you let go of anything!"

"Axel, butt out!"

Axel looked shocked at Roxas yelling at him. Roxas even seemed surprised.

Ashlex stood and stared at the two members yelling at each other. They were oblivious to a group of three kids that walked into the sandlot.

"Hey guys...?' She tried to get their attention but they kept going.

"Why don't you just quit, and admit it was a bad decision!" Axel yelled. Their volume was escalating.

"How come you can't just STOP and worry about Xion!" Roxas cried. Axel's face went into a scowl.

"Well, if you really think I'm in the way!"

"Yea, I do!"

"Well, FINE!"

"FINE!"

They turned and saw three familiar kids. Roxas remembered them as Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They had clearly heard the fight. Roxas looked at Ashlex.

Ashlex rolled her eyes. _They fight like a married couple!_ Ashlex thought to herself. She turned her attention back to the new comers because they began to speak.

"Who are you?" The tall, lanky, blonde boy asked. "Siepher didn't send you to spy on us did he? Cause' if he did..." He let the threat hang in the air.

Roxas couldn't stand just waiting after sometime. "I'm pretty sure I've meet you before..." he said, pretending not to remember. Then he turned red, remembering the fight.

Axel looked nervously at Roxas and back at the group of kids. "Yeah,... I remember."

A large kid, shorter than the first one, looked at them with his head cocked to the side.

"Yup, I remember." Roxas jumped in. "Well, heh... we're busy so... we gotta go."

Roxas walked up to Ashlex and motioned her to get going, without looking at Axel.

Ashlex ignored Roxas.

"No, we're just looking for one of our friends. She kinda ran off on us."

"Again." Added Axel.

"Oh! I remember now, that girl with short black hair. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, did you see her?" Roxas's hope went up.

"Um, hmm." Pence nodded his head up and down. Hayner looked at Pence.

"Oh, no... we've got plans, dude!"

Pence looked at Hayner. "Come on! It won't take too long!"

'_Ugg_.' Roxas thought._ 'I_ _know they're trying to be nice but,... oh well.'_

"Ok! I'll show you where she went!"

"Dude? Come on" whined Hayner "We need to practice for the struggle tournament!"

"We'll have plenty time for that later." Olette told the blonde. He shrugged

"Fine, but hurry up Pence."

The three began running towards the underground tunnel. Ashlex, Axel, and Roxas followed close behind.

So far, no more heartless had shown up. Ashlex was grateful for that. Her face burned as she remembered having to have Axel come and save her. That was not something she needed. She bet that once they got back to the castle he would share this story and she would never get advancement. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a determined look on the Flurries face. He must be really worried about Xion. She thought to herself.

They came to a large, empty space that led down another hallway.

"Pence, I'm pretty sure she didn't come this far!" Hayner said impatiently.

"No," Roxas answered. "She may have, trust me."

They took the hallway, but it was a dead-end after a couple seconds. Roxas sighed and looked at Ashlex, "Where else to we look?"

"Hmmmmmmm, What about the tower? Do you think she could have gone there?" 

Roxas thought about that. Last time he'd found her there, when she had left, was when he attacked her. "Sounds like a good try!" Roxas said hopefully. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Should we walk, or just use the corridor of darkness?" Axel asked. "I vote corridor!" The three kids looked at him like he was crazy. "Never mind." He grumbled

"I don't see our use here anymore..." Hayner said. "So, we've better get going"

"Thanks!" She called after the three friends as they ran away. "Axel, you're so lazy. If we walk me miss the opportunity to see her on the way." 

"I guess..." Axel said. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to find her before someone notices we've been away too long"

Roxas shrugged and walked out to the exit of the underground tunnel.

Ashlex was starting to think that these two guys would be completely lost without her. She led them to the tall train station and up the steps to the tower. There, Xion sat oblivious to the approaching trio.

Xion got up quickly; ready to run at that moment.

"No, Xion!" Roxas almost reached for her hand, but slowly backed away, remembering the last time he had done it.

Xion looked at them and said, "What are you going to do?" she asked.

_'Ashlex maybe should try to talk some sense into her this time.'_ Roxas thought.

Ashlex had never been good at the touchy feelings thing, but it was worth a try.

"Xion, leaving isn't a good idea, you put the people you love in difficult positions. You know if we could, we would let you go, but you know what Xemnas would do to us if we failed."

_'Well put.'_ Roxas thought. _'But probably not enough for Xion.'_

Xion shook her head. "I can't explain. You wouldn't understand. Just like Roxas and Axel."

"Try me. Remember that girl we fought in Agrabah, then one with the long black hair with Riku. That was my best friend. I remember that much. I'm fighting my own best friend. See this bracelet, she gave it to me. Is any of this changing my loyalties? NO! So don't tell ME, that I wouldn't understand!" Shouted Ashlex. Tears were starting to fall. She tried to push them away, but that thought of losing another friend was too much.

Everyone was shocked at Ashlex's attitude change.

"No..." Xion went on. "Don't make me have to hurt you."

Roxas was surprised by this remark.

Last time, there was no verbal warning. "Xion, maybe Ashlex can help you." Roxas whispered.

"Yeah, this time it's different." Axel urged.

Xion looked down at her feet. Her face in total despair.

"OK, but only with Ashlex. Me and her."

That was one thing Ashlex would honor. Because that's what she was about. Never in a million years would she break her word.

"You have my word that it'll only be me."

She turned around and gave the coldest stare she could muster.

"Go on you two. Get out of here!"

When Xion was sure Axel and Roxas were gone, she pulled on her hood. Looked down at her shoes and back at Ashlex. "I'm sorry, Ashlex..." she murmured.

A flash of swirling darkness consumed both of them and when it cleared, Xion was in her metal battle suit. Xion summoned her keyblade, and had a corridor of darkness suck both of them up.

Xion had summoned them to Destiny Island.

"What's with all this Xion! I thought we were supposed to talk about this civilly?" Hissed Ashlex.

Xion ran toward Ashlex, ready to strike her with the keyblade.

"Sorry, Ashlex!" Xion yelled this time. "But I'm not holding back!"

She had given her word. Sent the others away so she could have a girl to girl conversation. Another memory came flooding back to her. Evy had promised that they would be best friends for ever, and then she had disappeared. Was she going to let that happen again? No she wasn't. Her flaming key blade appeared in her hand and she set up her ready stance and charged with all her might dancing and dodging.

Axel sat at the top of the papou fruit tree and watched in horror as the battle commenced. He figured something like this would happen. He would wait and watch until Ashlex needed him. She seemed to be doing fine on her own. At least he'd managed to ditch Roxas in the Dark Corridor. 

Xion ran toward Ashlex, ready to strike her with the keyblade.

"Sorry, Ashlex!" Xion yelled this time. "But I'm not holding back!"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled for his friend, searching in every world. "Dang, I hate it when he does this." _'But more importantly, where's Xion and Ashlex._' He thought.

Xion couldn't help but see Ashlex as the enemy. Ashlex was winning_. 'Everyone wins against me.'_ Xion thought remembering Axel, Riku, and Roxas fighting, and all beating her.

"Why do you guys try so hard?" she shouted at Ashlex.

Ashlex laughed.

"I guess you wouldn't know. We fight for our friends, for the possibility of one day having our own heart to feel the emotions we can't experience now. Unlike you, who keeps running away from the ones who love you. Just stop this nonsense and come back with us."

"No way!" Xion screamed, charging after Ashlex with her keyblade high in the air.

Roxas finally chose Destiny Island to look for Axel. First he saw Axel, then the fight near the shore. He gasped and ran for shore. Axel saw him running.

"Roxas! Wait!" He hollered.

Roxas ignored him.

The fight was raging.

"You would never understand why I hated being trapped in the castle, working for a

freak like Xemnas!" "You-"

A corridor appeared in front of Xion and she stopped talking.

"Xion!" Roxas stood in front of Xion, air spread out wide. "You can't do this. Ashlex's our friend. And you're losing the battle."

"Roxas..." Xion just pushed him to the side and started fighting with Ashlex again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ashlex screamed at Roxas.

Roxas was blocking Ashlex's view of Xion's oncoming assault. Xion's' blade sliced through her coat and pierced the skin right below where her heart should have been. She fell with a crash to the ground unconscious.

Axel's eyes were wide in horror as Ashlex fell. Since the corridor was the quickest way to the ground, he summoned one and was instantly at Ashlex's side. He was furious.

"XION, you have no regard for anyone but yourself. We all have to work for Xemnas. He's the least of our worries. Do you not want a heart? Even if you didn't, would you want to hurt and even kill your best friend? Answer me that. This- Is- All- Your- Fault!" Axel said, shaking with anger.

Xion's metal melted off. Her face was angry. "You guys just LOVE acting like you have hearts!"

Then her face slowly returned to normal Xion.

"Xion..." Roxas murmured.

"I'm... sorry." She said.

"Well, it's too late for that isn't it!" Axel insulted. Xion gasped.

"I-I didn't. I was-" Then she ran off. "Oh no. Not again. XION!" Roxas ran after her this time.

Axel picked up Ashlex and brought her to the castle.

_That darn girl! Axel_ thought to himself. _Always causing problems. At least we act like getting a heart is important!_

Axle brought the wonder girl to Vexen. He may have been a creepy scientist, but he was the only one who knew about medicine. After dropping her off, as much as he hated to, he left in search of Roxas and Xion.

"Xion! Come on, it's was only half your fault!" Roxas called after her.

_Yeah, sure, Roxas. Keep lying to get her over here. _He thought.

Suddenly, Xion was standing there hands on her hips, looking at Roxas.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, skidding to a halt.

"Roxas, I _know_ it was my fault. End-of-story. I'm not going back. I've tried to make you and Axel come with me, but you don't want to because of stupid hearts." Then she sighed. " That way I can't hurt anyone anymore."

"But you-" Roxas stopped, knowing he would have made it worse.

"Just forget about me, and move on!"

"But, I can't. You're my friend. Can't you get that? I can't let ANYTHING happen to you."

Xion tried to run again, but stopped seeing was cornered. Axel was right behind her.

Axel grabbed Xion's wrist in his iron grip.

"Stop struggling Xion, you've done enough damage. I'm taking you back to the castle. Then you're going to apologize to Ashlex if she doesn't die first."

Axel pickd her up and hoisted the light Xion over his shoulder and stepped through the Dark Corridor, leaving a stunned Roxas his wake. When Roxas got back to the castle, none of his friends were in sight.

"Xion! Axel! Ashlex!"

No one. First he checked Axel's room, then Ashlex's, then Xion's. No one was in their room except Xion who was sleeping or at least knocked out.

"Great..." he murmured to himself."Oh, well. Guess I'll hafta wait until tomorrow for answers."

Ashlex's eyes opened. She found herself surrounded by white and strapped to a table. Someone's head blocked her view. Axel.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Shhhhhh, Xion stabbed you, but Vexen healed you. You almost died. Are you feeling better?" Axel asked.

"Yea, Thanks. I think I can get up now."

She tried sitting up and was met with pain. She cringed a bit but was still able to stand.

"I need to go talk to Xion."

Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"I have to."

Roxas was in Xion's room. Xion hadn't wakened up.

"Come on, Xion." he whispered. "You can't be asleep again." Ashlex came into the room.

"Ashlex!" Roxas came over to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright!"

Ashlex hugged back.

"Me too, I thought I was a goner for sure! How's it looking with Xion?"

Roxas turned to look at Xion. "I... don't really know." Roxas admitted. She hasn't woken up sense we returned to the castle. I hope she doesn't sleep for months. That seems to happen a lot with her." He paused, then looked back at Ashlex."Are you mad at her?"

"Hmmmm, besides the fact that she tried to kill me? No, I guess I'm not mad at her. It's not her fault. She's just a little misguided. I wish there was something I could do to show her how much being able to feel emotions would mean to some of us." replied Ashlex

Roxas nodded. "Well, I don't know what changed her." he said. "When she fist got here, she cared, like all of us. Then, she left and came back and changed. But I'd like to know."

Xion tossed and turned, cracked a smile, then went back into a still sleep.

"I hope she's not eavesdropping again. Axel and I were talking one time and she just piped in." He didn't know why he told Ashlex that, maybe he thought he'd get a laugh.

"She said he was sweet. Where did that Xion ever go...?"

Xion's smile faded and she began to talk in her sleep.

"Riku! No, listen, don't hurt them, please, they're my friends!"

As quickly as her outburst had come, it ended.

"Riku... I've heard that name before." muttered Ashlex.

"Yeah." Roxas murmured. "Riku...?" Then Roxas's head throbbed and he fell to his knees,

gripping his head. "Gaaah!" He blinked rapidly.

Ashlex dived to floor and caught Roxas before his head hit the ground.

"Somebody!, nobodies! HELP!" Ashlex called. Roxas was safe. but now she was trapped underneath the tiny nobody.

Axel's head was the first to appear.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"Xion started muttering something about Riku and then he clutched his head and fell."

Axel leaned down and hauled the unconscious nobody off to another bed next to Xion's

Axel set Roxas down in his bed. "What are we going to do with you two...?" Axel wondered aloud. As Axel was walking back to his room, Siax asked to have a word with him.

"Axel, what have Roxas, Ashlex, and Xion been doing." He asked.

"Hey," Axel said. "I'm as confused as you are. I have no clue what started this whole thing."

Siax looked at Axel like he didn't believe him. Axel walked out of the conversation by himself.

"Jerk!" Axel said covering his jibe with a cough. He could be so insensitive. It may have had something to do with not having a heart but you know, if he wants one he should at least try. Axel headed back to Ashlex to see if he could get anymore information out of her.

"A-Axel." A voice came down the hall. Xion had woken up. She was hanging on to the side of the door for balance. She looked expressed down at the ground. "How's… Ashlex." she asked.

"Fine." Axel said.

"I... want to talk to her."

"You need help?" He asked. Xion was leaning one hand against the wall, keeping her balance.

"I'm fine." she assured. She walked all the way to Ashlex's room, just like before all the drama.

Ashlex sat quietly in her bed crying. How could she have failed? Why was Xion so stubborn as to not see the effects of her meddling? And who was Riku. That name was very familiar, it sat on the tip of her tongue. She was about to remember when a light hesitant knock rattled the door. Xion.

"Come in!" She called feeling the déjà vu of the situation

Xion looked at Ashlex, with a sad face. "I wanted to come in, and say I'm sorry." Xion informed. "Sorry about lying to you, and fighting you, and almost killing you."

Xion didn't think that apology fit everything she did.

"I hope you aren't mad... I was just, scared... but I could understand if you wanted to stay away from me. But I'd really wanted to be friends, and I didn't show that."

Xion paused. It sounded like a bunch of lies and ca-ca to her, but there was no other way to put it.

"Have you been crying?" Xion asked.

In truth, she had. But how could she not? Xion had passed out, Roxas had passed out, and Axel... He didn't seem to notice her in the way she wanted. Ashlex shook her head.

"No," She lied. "And I'm not mad at you as long as you don't do it again. You have to see that what we're doing isn't about ourselves; it's about every single member in this organization. We weren't supposed to be but we are, so we just gotta show fate that we can be here too. We're not just a mistake. Anyway, do you know who Riku is?" Ashlex asked changing the subject.

Xion was smiling until she mentioned Riku. "Riku...?" Xion repeated.

"Yeah, I've heard of Riku. Why do you ask?" Xion found it ironic how she had just been thinking about him.

"Well, I heard you mumble about him in your sleep, but I've heard that name before now... I think before I even came to the organization. But I can't think where. That is until you mentioned him. Who is he?" Ashlex asked curiously.

Xion gulped. _'Should I mention it_...' she thought.

"Nope." Xion lied. "Only heard about him...Sorry." Xion felt bad lying about Riku, but she knew what he would have wanted. "Speaking of past lives, do you remember anything more about it?"

"yea, I think I remember the black haired girl's name. Evelyn I think...We were pretty close. Always had her black cat with her too." Ashlex stopped. That was it. She'd spied on her black haired friend awhile ago and had seen her with a white haired teenager. That had to have been where she remembered Riku from.

"Does Riku have white hair by any chance?" Ashlex asked Xion.

'_Oh, no._' Xion thought. _'Has she really found out, or is she just wondering aloud?'_

"Er- I don't know. Never met him... Anyway, I gotta go. I'm not... feeling too good."

That last half was actually true. Standing up too long and having to be asked questions about Riku was making her nauseous. Xion slipped out slowly, clinging to the wall.

**Well, What do you guys think? I thought it went pretty good. I'm thinking there may be another part added to this story but I'm not sure yet. I hope so. Hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
